1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a multi-plate clutch system and, particularly, to a driving plate for such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The drive connection of a multi-plate clutch system—in particular, a double-plate clutch system—typically employs a driving plate. The driving plate has external teeth that are matingly inserted into internal teeth of a housing of the clutch system. One disadvantage of the driving plate of the related art is that backlash of the teeth and vibration excitation due to rotational irregularity of an internal-combustion engine, for example, can cause clattering noises. The clattering noises occur especially when the engine is idling due to changing of flanks of the teeth within the backlash. Diesel engines, in particular, have an increased tendency toward vibration excitation.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a driving plate for a multi-plate clutch system that does not cause clattering noises or, at least, reduces the volume thereof.